Forbidden Love
by melisa-al
Summary: Un Pecado de Dios . Un Pecado de Amor... Edward y Bella un par de jovenes enamorados pero su amor es impedido ... al fin de al cabo todo queda en familia.
1. Primer cap :Recuerdos

**Forbiffen Love...**

**Primer capitulo…**

_Recuerdos_

_-Corre Bella que voy por ti!- todos los días de mi infancia eran muy hermosos siempre estaban acompañados de la sonrisa de Edward mi primo, era la única persona que podía hacerme olvidar del mundo y solo concentrarme en nosotros . El prado era nuestro santuario ahí parábamos todos los días . Siempre juntos ._

_-No.! me rindo!- me tire entre las flores de nuestro prado. Si , era nuestro prado; porque los mejores momentos lo pase con el en ese prado, no solo fue nuestro santuario sino el fin de una bella amistad y el comienzo de un gran amor. Jamás olvidare mi prado._

_-Bella tengo que decirte algo…- lo mire atentamente a que continuara._

_-Cada vez que te veo siento como mi corazón se acelera desenfrenadamente, siento cosquillas en el estomago al verte y mi corazón agoniza de solo pensar que estas triste y yo no puedo hacer nada, Bella no se que me ocurre es extraño pero Bella te AMO igual o mas que mi MAMA- al mirarlo sonreí con todas las ganas del mundo, mi corazón comenzó a latir , sentí que volaba sobre las nubes. Lo mire y agache la cabeza sentí que la sangre llegaba a mis mejillas al punto de ponerme roja como un tomate._

_-Yo también te amo Edward , eres muy especial para mi … - levante la cabeza y lo encare , le di un beso en la mejilla y voltee mi cabeza avergonzada._

_Estuvimos de ''novios'' a escondidas por un hermoso tiempo , nuestro caminos fueron separados por el propio destino , YO crecí EL creció y todos cambiamos ._

11 años después…

-Bella que te ocurre?- salí de mi burbuja y preste atención a mama.

-Nada ma. Nada ¿ por que lo dices?- cerré los ojos fuerte y los abrí de golpe.

-Por la mirada perdida que pones cuando mencione que tu tía va renovar sus botos matrimoniales- simule una sonrisa.

-No, estaba pensando en la universidad- mi mama me lanzo una mirada no muy convencida pero lo dejo ahí.

- ¿y?- me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿ y que mama?- dije queriendo levantarme del sillón. pero antes de que me pudiera poner debidamente de pie , me halo del brazo y me hizo sentarme.

- ¿ Y que te vas a poner?- cerré los ojos y suspire.

-No voy a ir- dije tajantemente.

-¿Por qué?- se quejo. trate de no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta ir a la casa de mi tía, y por lo propio no iré a su repetición de equivocación.- dije controlada aun.

-Es renovación de botos matrimoniales- rodee los ojos.

-Como sea! - dije restándole importancia , hice la cabeza a un lado.

-NO BELLA! Basta ya , VAS A IR A ESA FIESTA ¡QUIERAS O NO! , ya me canse de que tenga que disculparme por no ir a las reuniones de tu tía o en las que esta ella y su familia. QUIERO IR ! VOY A IR!- chillo.

-Mama primero jamás te dije que no vallas ; por mi anda , divierte , goza , pero sin mi . Yo no le veo la necesidad , simplemente no me nace ir a visitarla.- me pare. Ella también los hizo.

-No, Soy tu madre y me harás caso vas a esa fiesta conmigo SI O SI- di un grito.

-Ya tengo 19 años puedo decidir por MI . Mama ¿ no entiendes?- cerro los ojos.

-Bella siempre has decidido por TI, déjame decidir ahora a mi- solté un bufido. Y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

¿Por qué lo hace? Acaso no ve lo difícil que es esta situación para mi… extraño mucho a mi tía pero eso no es el caso , la cosa es que no quiero volver a Edward, no lo quiero ver nunca mas, no después de que hizo pedazos mi corazón, , no después que me hizo mucho daño . No aun , todavía no … solo un poco mas y el recuerdo de el se ira.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, mi corazón era vulnerable ante los recuerdos. La melodía de mis sollozos estaba acompañado por mi recuerdos, cada lagrima que he botado a sido por mis recuerdos. Me tire a mi cama y tape mi rostro.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado. Levante mi cabeza.

-Bella … disculpa no quería gritarte , pero es que no entiendo porque no te gusta visitar a tu tía- la mire sin encontrar respuesta … como le decía que amaba a su sobrino que amaba a mi primo.

-No mama … es solo que… SI, si voy a ir- dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No quiero que vallas por que te lo exijo … quiero que vallas porque te nace- suspire.

-Voy mama … y ni una sola palabra mas.- clave la mira en el suelo.

-Esta bien hija pero espero no te arrepientas-

-no lo are mama- susurre.

-Llamare a tu tía… Puedes llamar a tu amiga Alice- la mire con cara de espanto, se río de mi.

-Alo Esme? Si Bella acepto vamos por supuesto, pero claro…- salio de la habitación aun hablando a mi tía le esperaba buen rato en el teléfono.

Me levante de mi cama y me fui en dirección de mi closet , ahí a un rinconcito bien escondido había una latita, donde guardaba todo lo vivido… lo saque y la abrí … vi la foto donde salíamos EL y YO cuando éramos niños, habíamos jugado ese día con barro … estábamos completamente sucios mi mama nos tomo una foto según ella nos veíamos tiernos… hace 10 años que no lo veo . Nunca quise ver fotos de el , a pesar de que mi madre no ayudaba en ese entonces, es la única foto que guarde de el. Las otras las rompí … el se alejo de mi sin ninguna explicación , el fue el que se alejo no yo … yo simplemente tuve dignidad, prometí que jamás lo buscaría, a mi corta edad era muy orgullosa .

Ahora lo volveré a ver… simplemente seguiré, iré a esa fiesta con mi corazón casi arreglado y se que volveré pero con el corazón destrozado, pero se me esta terminante prohibido volver a ilusionarme con el.

Cerré la lata y la guarde en el rincón que debería ser del olvido. Pero no se porque razón no lo es. Suspire y baje las escaleras.

Busque a mi mama y aun seguía hablando con mi tía. Lo lamentaba tanto por mi pobre tía.

- Mama cuando es la renovación de los botos- dije despreocupada. Levanto un dedo.

tapo el auricular del teléfono- Mañana.- levante un ceja.

Cuando no mi mama haciéndome hacer las cosas a ultima hora, me despedí de mi mama y salí hacia mi auto era un mercedes mi padre me lo regalo el día que me gradúe. Entre en el y antes de arrancar llame Alice para que nos veamos en el centro comercial , ni bien dijo eso primero se quedo callada y luego grito.

Arranque mi hermoso mercedes hacia el centro comercial de Portland.

Subí el volumen de mi radio, necesitaba distraerme y comencé a corear las canciones de Katy Perry.

Después de un viaje muy movido llegue al estacionamiento del centro comercial de Portland . Vi el auto de mi amiga ella estaba moviéndose al compás de la música, era una loca pero era la mejor de las amigas.

Toque la ventana y volteo me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , apago la radio y salio del coche cerro la puerta y me dio un abrazo enorme.

-Bella! Que bueno que hayas decidido llamarme!- negué con la cabeza.

-Mi tía renueva sus botos matrimoniales y necesito ayuda en que ponerme - dio un grito ahogado.

Vimos muchas tiendas y me pregunto como había aceptado ir a la casa de mi tía . Le explique todo . se puso pensativa y de un momento a otro sonrío ampliamente, tuve miedo por un momento pero luego tuve que relajarme pues no iba lograr escapar de aquí.

Nos paramos en una tienda y me miro sonriente , me halo del brazo y entramos. Le comenzó a pedir el vestido a la chica que atendía. Saco un vestido de strapple , corto muy corto para mi gusto , era de color azul. Pero al verlo me gusto mucho así que no discutí.

Fuimos por los zapatos, fue un caos total para encontrar según Alice ''únicos y perfectos.''

-Alice . Tu también vas así que busca un bonito vestido- pero me arrepentí de haberle dicho BUSCA.

-AHHHHH! Gracias!- me halo del brazo.

Después de una alocada tarde con mi amiga , llegue a la casa mi mama había salido pues su auto no estaba, me puse un poco melancólica. Mi mama se había salido con la suya , ahora volveré a ver a EDWARD después de 10 años. Estábamos tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

POV Edward.

Mi mama había llamado a mi Tía Rene para que venga a su renovación de botos, no estaba muy convencido si ella iba a venir, ya que siempre faltaba a los lugares donde iba yo o mi familia … se que lo hacia por Bella.

-Colgó?- pregunte divertido.

-Hay si!- suspiro mi madre.

-No viene verdad?- dije como ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-No .no viene sola , viene con Bella- mi corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa y supe que era el comienzo de mi fin.

-Que?- susurre. Ella había decidido venir, Volvería a verla . Por fin después de muchos años volvería a ver a mi Bella.

-Edward?- mi mama me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si?…- negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes las consecuencias. por lo que mas quieras no te ilusiones Bella es tu prima ; por favor Edward yo no quiero que sufras porque la gente te critique… se que en el corazón no se manda pero podemos tomar mejores decisiones si callamos a nuestro corazón… recuerdo hace mucho que logre que te dieras cuenta que lo hacia estaba mal, al principio me pareció lindo su amor infantil … era puro y verdadero. Pero un día los vi que ya no solo se daban besos en el cachete y se abrazaban … tu le diste un piquito en los labios aunque aun era puro su amor… no quería que con el paso de los años ya no quisieras el piquito si no algo mas y eso iba hacer un error- asentí con la cabeza.

-Mama te hice caso y me aleje de Bella. a pesar que me dolió en el alma, me aleje de ella… y si mañana ves que me perdí es porque decidí salir de la fiesta por no ir tras de ella , abrasarla y decirle cuanto la extrañe… mama ahora si no es mucho pedir retírate de mi cuarto por favor.- agache mi cabeza sentí que unas gotas calientas recorrían mi rostro… marcándolo.

-No Edward … tu…. Olvídalo- se fue de mi cuarto.

Bella . hace tiempo que no la veía ¿Cómo habrá estado todo este tiempo? ¿me extraño un poco aunque sea? ¿Tendrá una nueva ilusión? ¿ Me habrá perdonado por alejarme de ella sin ninguna explicación?

Mi Bella me parece un sueño que voy a volver a verte, me parece ilógico creer que te tendré a unos pocos metros cerca a mi.

Flash back

_-Bella te quiero…- me miro sonriente los hoyuelos que se le formaron en su mejillas la hacia ver mas hermosa._

_- Yo también Edward- mi miro sonrojada. Adoraba el color que se le ponían sus mejillas cuando la miraba o expresaba lo que sentía por ella._

_-Mira Edward -señalo una nube que tenia una forma extraña. El sol alumbraba el cielo y las nubes ese día tenían formas extrañas._

_-Que cosa?- pregunte curioso._

_-Tiene forma de chanchito- mire atento y si tenia forma de chanchito._

_-mira esa!-señale la nube - tiene forma de corazón.- se sonrojo_

_-mira esa- volvió a señalar otra nube. Pero no le vi parecido a nada._

_-A que se parece?- pregunte confundido._

_-Pues a una nube- dije como si no fuera obvio. _

_-graciosita- comenzó a reírse sin parar. Se estaba burlando de mi. Le comencé a hacer cosquillas y su risa comenzó a cantar para mi ._

_-Edw..ard ..yaa… para…. Yaa…- su risa me hacia feliz. _

_Deje de hacerle cosquillas y nos tiramos en el prado como siempre lo hacíamos después de una agitada tarde. Nos miramos y sonreíamos la abrace y su rostro fue a dar a unos poco centímetros del mío. Y le robe un besito en los labios pequeño pero muy tierno. Se sonrojo un poco. Yo no sabia lo que había echo solo tenia 9 años ¡por dios!_

_-Edward…- susurro un poco desconcertada. Pero no se le escapo jamás su sonrisa._

Fin del flash back

Jamás olvidare a mi Bella ella es todo para mi… y a pesar de que ya somos grandes y nuestro amor es mas peligroso aun en mi corazón seguiré amándola.


	2. segundo cap: El momento esperado

Forbidden love

****los personajes son de Stephany Meyer y la historia mía… solo para aclarar***

El momento esperado

No podía creer que solo faltaban pocas horas para mi reencuentro. Eran las 3am no podía dormir, estaba muy ansiosa lo volvería a ver después de mucho tiempo lo volvería a ver … solo espero darme cuenta que lo que siento esta mal y que no debe ser y por fin comprender que lo que sentí por el era solo amor fraternal.

Miraba el reloj , estaba atenta a cada manecilla el sonido que producía este era un martirio para mi autocontrol en estos momentos . me levante de la cama y comencé a dar vueltas, mientras daba vueltas y estaba a punto de abrirle un hueco al suelo el tiempo paso mas rápido de lo normal, de un momento a otro ya había amanecido y mi corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que cada vez faltaba menos para ver a su destructor, porque eso había hecho Edward con mi corazón, lo había destruido.

No le había importado si era feliz, o si simplemente estaba bien ; había transcurrido estos 10 años sin rastro de haber existido EL en mi vida . El pueblo era pequeño pero para nosotros se hizo inmenso, jamás nos volvimos encontrar en este tiempo, aunque tengo que aceptar que no me volví muy sociable después de que EL se extinguió en mi vida así que no había muchas salidas y por lo tanto no había encuentros que podrían destruir mi débil corazón. Aun me asombraba de que mi corazón este en pie, después de todo este tiempo una persona normal se habría acostumbrado y habría aprendido a olvidar algo que jamás fue suyo, pero conmigo sucedía todo lo contrario con el transcurso de mis días el amor y el dolor aumentaba. Mi corazón es muy terco y masoquista y a pesar de que ha tenido mil y una oportunidades para ser feliz se ha cegado en creer que algún día no muy lejano podría olvidarse del intruso que habita en su corazón , pero ¿como se olvida algo que siempre esta latente en uno mismo?

Me tire en mi cama para poder un poco conciliar el sueño o al menos cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar. Pero paso todo lo contrario ya arropada en mi cama echa un ovillo cerré los ojos y lo vi su cara tierna , esos ojos verdes deslumbradores , esa sonrisa torcida que me enamoro y esa voz melódica que aun retumba en mis oídos.

eran las 5 de la mañana el sol como de costumbre no estaba , elegí mi ropa después de mi baño, algo cómodo . Me metí a la ducha … Era algo relajante y muy tranquilo me tome mi tiempo. Salí de la ducha pues ya se estaba acabando el agua caliente . Ya seca y con ropa puesta baje las escaleras , era muy temprano para que mi mama este despierta. Llegue a la cocina y me hice zumo de naranja y unas tostadas con mermelada comí saboreando la comida muy lento. Me fui a la sala y prendí la TV cambie de canales no había nada interesante que ver . Mi celular timbro ..solté el control remoto y cogi mi celular era un mensaje de Alice diciéndome o mejor dicho advirtiéndome que llegaba a mas tardar a las 9:30am .

La ceremonia comenzaba a las 11:00am después la FIESTA . Solo espero que esa fiesta no me haga problemas.

Continúe mirando TV nada interesante si pedían mi opinión. No se en que momento fue que me quede dormida pero yo ya estaba en lo mas profundo de mis sueños.

.

.

.

.

.6:30am

.

.

.

.7:00am

.

.

.

.7:40am

.

.

.8:20am

.

.

.

.9:09am

.

.

.9:30am

Ding! Dong!

TIMBRE. Abrí lentamente los ojos bostece y con una flojera tremenda me pare a abrir la puerta podía sentir mis parpados pesar. Abrí la puerta me imaginaba quien era.

-AHHHH!- grito Alice.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?- la regañe

-Mírate! Tienes una pinta terrible!- rodee los ojos.

-Solo por eso? Ash! Pensaba que era por otra cosa… tengo esta pinta pues me acabo de levantar.- le explique que me había levantado temprano pues no había podido dormir bien me entendió un poco pero seguía enfadada por no haberla llamado le explique que no tenia ánimos de hablar y que por eso preferí no llamarla.

Estábamos ya en la cocina tomando un par de cafes el mío bien cargado a pesar de que se me estaba prohibido la cafeína no podía a veces dejar de tomar .

-Ya bueno deja ese café y vámonos a vestirte para que dejes a todos boquiabiertos.-hice una mueca. Me halo del brazo , subimos las escaleras.

Eligio la ropa y me comenzó a maquillar ella era experta en eso , algo que yo no lograba entender aun me maquillo suave como me gusta a mi .

Solo faltaba el lápiz labial pero en eso EXPLOTE.

-No! Basta! YA! No quiero ir! No voy a ir!- la hice un lado para que deje de maquillarme .

-¿Qué pasa? Creía que querías ir- dijo una Ali muy confundida.

-TU lo has dicho quería ir-me tire en mi cama.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces? - Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-No puedo verlo .no debo verlo.

-Pero tienes que…

-No puedo- se me quebró la voz , me mordí el labio y no deje que las lagrimas se me escaparan.

-Esta bien le diré a tu mama que no vas y me vuelvo para quedarme contigo- la cogi del brazo.

-Yo le diré a mi mama y si no es molestia puedes acompañarla

-Bella…

-Por favor- hice ojitos de cachorritos.

-Esta bien.

Me pare y sali de mi cuarto … toque la puerta de mi mama con cautela.

-Pasa- dijo muy animosa.

Entre con un poco de temor .

-mama…

-¿Qué pasa cielo?.- estaba arreglándose para la ceremonia.

-umm pues mama yo quería decirte.. Que no… no es que no quiera….no voy a…

-No vas a ir conmigo donde tu tia ¿ o me equivoco?-alce una ceja.

-como sabia que …

-Eres un libro abierto Bella- hice una mueca.

-Entonces … no hay problema- negó con la cabeza

-No Bella yo respeto tu decisión y si decidiste no ir pues no he de presionarte.

-Gracias mama Te quiero… ah! Alice va contigo- le dedique una sonrisa.

-OK me agrada que ella me acompañe.

-Gracias de nuevo ma.

-De nada cariño.

Me fui corriendo a mi habitación , encontré a Alice inmóvil sentada como una estatua.

-Alice!

-Si?..- se volteo a verme

-Mi mama dijo que no había problema en que no valla y que encantada iba contigo.- fruncí el ceño.

-Oh! Que bueno me alegro - sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Que te ocurre?- negó con la cabeza.

-no es nada

-Dilo…-insistí

-Es que … no quiero presionar pero de verdad piensas no ir

Suspire- Si Ali mira no encajo ahí es demasiado para mi estar al lado de la persona que mas amas y odias a la vez.

-bueno presiento que si iras no se algo me dice que te aparecerás y arreglaran todo.

-Ja! Eso lo dudo.

-Piénsalo…

-Hablemos de otra cosa por favor.

Estuvimos hablando y haciendo chistes por un buen rato prometió que iba a venir a contarme quien paso la prueba de la mejor vestida y peor vestida de la noche , me contó del chico que conoció hace unos días. Se llamaba Jasper según Alice era perfecto me costaba creer que haya alguien perfecto la mayoría son unos egocéntricos que solo piensan en ellos y se olvidan del NOSOTROS.

-Alice vámonos- mi mama llamo.

-Bueno me voy cuídate.

-Chau bella! Cuídate cielo!- grito mama.

Las vi desde la ventana y las despedí con la mano.. Me preguntaba me estaría el esperando. Bueno si así lo fuera seria en vano pues yo no iría , no me acercaría aquel lugar de nuevo para perder todas mis fichas en aquel juego , jamás cometería el mismo error de nuevo. No iría por nada en el mundo ¿ cierto?.

POV EDWARD

Estaba listo y presentable para recibir a los invitados …Hay a quien engaño estaba listo para recibir a BELLA … ahora me doy cuenta de que la AMO con locura a pesar de que no la veo el tiempo separados fue el mayor reto de nuestro gran amor bueno al menos para mi no me había fijado en el minúsculo detalle de que ella se hubiera enamorado de alguien mas. Y si ella ya estaba con alguien mas … y si ella ya no me ama mas… y si solo fue un amor de niños para ella… y si solo soy un lindo recuerdo para mi princesa.. Bueno pues si es eso tendré que aceptarlo ya que yo mismo la aleje de mi a pesar de que no quise tuve que hacerlo ya que ella no debía amarme.

-Edward será mejor que bajemos… ya llegaron casi todos los invitados y nosotros debeos llegar antes que mama

-OK ya bajo Emmet- dije un poco perdido.

-Oye si viene o No tienes que estar feliz por mama . Se que no es fácil pero tienes que pensar que si el tiempo no borro tu amor por ella es por algo . - me acerque a el y lo despeine.

-Hey!

-No se de donde lo sacas pero siempre me ayudas . Gracias.

-Tengo mis momentos - alce una ceja.

-Que? No solo soy guapo ,varonil y terriblemente perfecto en mi anatomía también puedo ser un apasionado en el arte del amor.- rodee los ojos.

-Vámonos que se hace tarde-

Bajamos y busque rápidamente con la mirada a la familia Swann. Las encontré pero solo vi a mi tía y si mi memoria no me juega chueco la que le acompañaba era Alice pero y … ¿bella?.

Me acerque a saludar a mi tía solo ya que Emmet se esfumo cuando vio a Ross entrar, me acerque con un poco de cuidado ya que pueda que este molesta o herida que no haya querido visitarla antes.

-Ola Tia Renne- frunció el ceño y luego se dibujo una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Edward! Como has estado? Tiempo sin verte!- me dio un efusivo abrazo.

-Te acuerdas de Ali?- asentí . Alice me miro acusadoramente.

-Ola Alice ¿ como has estado?- simulo una sonrisa.

-Bien gracias Edward.- me lanzo una mirada de tiburón.

-Esta todo hermoso! Es una pena que tu prima no quiso venir- mi cabezo giro en dirección a Renne . Trate de disimularlo pero no puede evitar sentirme mal.

-Ah- me limite a decir.

-Si ya sabes como es tu Prima-

Ella no iba a venir , y se que era por mi .¡ maldita sea! No puedo creerlo! Por que tenia que ser Bella! Porque tenia que estar enamorado de Bella , por que ella ! Porque ella! Maldita sea! … aun retumbaba en mi cabeza esa palabrita que no dejaba de mencionar mi tía . TU PRIMA…

-Edward …- Emmet chasqueo los dedos para que despertara.

- ¿Qué pasa? - negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno ya va comenzar la ceremonia vamos a sentarnos.- asentí.

La ceremonia fue lo de siempre y no es que haya ido a muchos renovaciones de botos pero mama siempre hablaba de eso así que estaba acostumbrado . El tiempo paso muy lento, me sentía mal y pues mi tristeza tenia nombre y apellido Isabella Swann.

La ceremonia termino, y nos dirigimos a la fiesta , habíamos realizado en nuestra casa, en nuestro gran jardín adornado con las mejores flore y rosas hechas por la maravillosa mano de mi madre.

Mis padres dijeron unas cuantas palabras… y comenzaron a celebrar. La fiesta estuvo muy linda pero hubiera estado hermosa si no fuera porque Bella faltaba.

Y en eso entre momentos de lamento , reproches y de huidas a mi mundo de los recuerdos la vi… en un momento pensé que era otra de mis alucinaciones pero duro muy poco ese pensamiento. ¡ era ella! Estaba parada en la puerta que hacia conexión con el jardín , su mirada buscaba desesperadamente a alguien. Se veía hermosa con su cabello color chocolate que caía hermoso sobre sus hombros y su vestido azul que hacia resaltar mas su belleza. Y en eso su mirada chocolate e intensa se fijo en mi , el mundo desapareció para mi y pude sentir que para ella también . Le dedique una sonrisa torcida y ella me la devolvió. Pude sentir mi corazón latir a mil por hora.

Me acerque a ella con un poco de miedo de que este molesta conmigo pero no me importo era demasiado el tiempo que viví lejos de ella , no me podía permitir dejarla ir de nuevo. No de nuevo.


End file.
